Snape is too sexy for the show
by Noweria
Summary: Snape est toujours professeur, mais cet em***eur de Black aussi. Et quand Sirius se met en tête de le draguer, il y va à fond! Accroche toi à ton slip, Severus! OS


**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ou lieu ne m'appartient, sauf Marcel et son poteau. Et si JKR savais ce que j'avais fait de ses persos, j'aurais eu droit à un séjour de six mois à St Anne...

**Rating** : M!!(oh yeah)

**Avertissement** : Bon euh la plupart s'en doutent, mais YAOI ET LEMON!! donc relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes.

**Pairing** : SB/SS (principal) HP/BZ RW/DM HG/TN PP/NL(oui madame)

**Note de l'auteur **: (que vous êtes kawai si vous lisez) Bon, alors ayant lu moult fictions snack (ou sevirius) et étant à court, je me suis dit, allé ma grande on va en faire une!! c'est que j'adore ce couple, moi! Donc voilà déjà un OS, j'en écrirais sûrement d'autres...

précisions °° c'est les pensées de Snape, ++ celles de Sirius, et euh ¤¤ celles de Harry.

A mes reviewers (en éspérant qu'il y en ait huhu) anonymes : Merci d'avance, si vous voulez une réponse, laissez moi une adresse mail en mp pour que je puisse effectivement vous dire merci.

A tous mes lecteurs : ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Snape is too sexy for the show...**

.

J – 23

POV Snape

.

Encore une journée de faite.

Encore une journée fade et insipide avec les mêmes élèves tous plus crétins les uns que les autres au fil des ans, avec les mêmes horaires, les mêmes repas.

Avant, c'était pimenté, presque aventureux.

C'était la belle époque quand il fallait que je sue comme un bœuf devant Voldemort pour trouver une excuse au fait que j'étais pas là à la dernière réunion, slalomer pour esquiver les doloris, faire semblant d'être un abruti fini en lançant les sortilèges interdits de travers... et la... rien.

À peine le début d'un demi réveil quand le sac à puce me lance une vanne, et encore l'hybride le remet à sa place à tous les coups.

Et moi j'ai juste le droit de me la fermer soit-disant par ce que môssieur Draco Malefoy à décidé que JE devait donner l'exemple et que si lui avait réussi à passer outre ses préjugés c'est vrai quoi, je pouvait bien en faire autant, que sinon j'étais encore un gamin.

Tu m'étonnes qu'il est passé outre! Il passe carrément au dessus de ses préjugés!

Nan mais quand même! Weasley! Et pas la fille nan, nan, LE Weasley incapable de sortir trois phrases d'affilée sans jouer des castagnettes avec ses genoux.

Si j'aurais su... Ben nan, j'aurais pas cru.

Comme quoi, tout se barre.

Remarquez je suis pas le plus à plaindre. Ça va faire trois fois que Black se fait reprendre par Mc Gonagall pour manquement au règlements.

Encore un et je suis sûre qu'elle lui fait une fessée déculottée dans le grand hall.

Remarquez il en a un très bien fait, de fessier. Ne vous y trompez pas, je suis mauvais, cynique, piquant et parfois un peu partial, mais je sais reconnaître les qualités des autres.

Pas devant eux, forcément.

Par exemple Miss Je-sais-tout Granger. Eh bien, elle à un bon avenir. Mais elle m'énerve!

Pour en revenir à Black, il à le hum pardonnez l'expression... Le cul bordé de nouilles. Il est pour tout dire jeune beau riche intelligent.

Moi je suis juste intelligent. Non, je suis un génie.

Aucun professeur n'a pu se vanter pouvoir remplir son quota de caleçons souillé de l'année.

Moi oui.

D'ailleurs, donnez moi Flintch, Patil, Longdubat et Crivey et je vous fait un strike.

Je me prélasse dans mon fauteuil, un verre de brandy à la main devant un bon feu, quand mon familier vient me prévenir.

Quelqu'un attend à la porte.

Forcément.

Dès que j'ai le malheur de me détendre, il FAUT qu'on vienne me pourrir mon moment à moi.

Je me lève donc, et passe une robe noire (immonde mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour faire l'effet escompté) avant d'ouvrir.

.

- Weasley.

.

Ô joie. Bien. Maintenant, trouver un peu de cyanure et lui proposer un verre.

oOoOo

POV Black

.

Et voilà! Une journée de faite!

Ah c'est qu'ils sont gaillards à Poudlard! M'étonnerais pas qu'ils nous refassent une bonne équipe de maraudeurs!

Sauf les Serdaigle.

Qu'est ce qu'ils sont chiants à écouter et à rien faire exploser.

Bon je vais pas m'en plaindre, d'après Remus, c'est ce qu'ils sont sensés faire à la base. Et en plus comme je suis remplaçant, je ne les ai qu'une semaine dans le mois.

Ça laisse assez de temps à Lunard pour se préparer et se remettre de sa transformation mensuelle. Un jour James lui a dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille qui avait ses ragnagnas. Ben Harry a faillit ne pas naître à cause de ça!

En parlant de Harry, je le retient le loupiaud!

Me faire un coup pareil!

Non, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité puisque moi même... comment dire. Disons que j'aime beaucoup les filles charnues mais aussi les filles plates qui ont la capacité de soulever un de leur membre par la seule force de la pensée.

Mais la... Moi qui pensait qu'il sortait avec Ron. Il est mignon, Ron.

Ben non, Harry préfère les peaux noires. Noires comme celle de Zabini.

Faut que j'arrête de penser, je ferais pas de vieux os, sinon.

Ha le bain c'est merveilleux.

Tout plein de bubulles, un verre de Rhum, et la gazette du sorcier.

Que demande le peuple?

En plus j'ai trouvé un sort pour pas perdre mes sublimissimes cheveux.

Tout allait très bien, dans le meilleur des mondes, quand mon familier vient me prévenir.

On à toqué.

Oui, j'ai un familier, c'est une petite mangouste. Forcément, une mangouste, cette bestiole peut vous bouffer un cobra en moins de deux!

Qui dit cobra dit serpent, et si je l'entraîne bien, elle bouffera Zabini, un de ces quatre.

Bon, je me lève, j'essore mes cheveux (sublimes) qui pèsent, cela dit en passant, trois tonnes une fois gorgés d'eau...

Oui, c'est normal ils m'arrivent à la taille, je fait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ça en fait du kilo de poils.

Bref, donc, je passe un peignoir et je vais ouvrir.

Manquerait plus qu'on m'accuse de faire des avances aux élèves, pires aux autres profs, en me présentant en serviette à MA porte. Je suis beau, ça n'est pas de ma faute.

Je traverse donc mon salon en fermant le vêtement en velours noir, et ouvre.

.

- Zabini.

.

Deux choix. J'ouvre mon peignoir pour lui faire peur (et sûrement le complexer, non mais) ou je le castre et je lui lance un oubliette?

oOoOo

POV Snape

.

- Monsieur, je souhaitais vous parler de votre filleul.

- Et si moi je ne voulais pas?

- Je... Je m'excuse, c'est que vous le connaissez bien, vous voyez? Et comme j'ai peur de faire une gaffe...

- Monsieur Weasley, si on passe votre incapacité verbale chronique, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que je me changerais en hippogriffe le jour ou vous serez capable d'effectuer une tâche quelconque de ces pauvres choses moites et boudinées que vous osez nommer doigts sans faire de « gaffe » comme vous dites.

.

Weasley 0 Snape 1.

.

Et Snape s'avance sur l'estrade pour recevoir l'award de la réplique la plus cinglante de l'année, et ému, remercie les longues années passées dans les cachots et sa formidable intelligence.

Ron regarde le sol et ses pieds, mais en courageux (et stupide) Gryffondor, il se lance dans... la démesure.

.

- N'empêche j'ai passé l'épreuve du jeu d'échec en première année.

.

Weasley 1 Snape 1

.

- Ce qui prouve que vous passez vos journées à faire subsister votre dernier neurone pour jouer plutôt que pour travailler, monsieur Weasley. Et donc, vous venez me déranger à propos de mon filleul?

.

Weasley 1 Snape 2

.

- Hum... Eh bien oui, la saint Valentin approche et...

- Je ne suis pas votre conseiller conjugal, Weasley.

.

Il commence à fermer la porte.

.

- Non, juste, vert glauque, ou vert lichen?

- Pardon?

- Sa couleur, c'est vert glauque ou vert lichen?

- Le céladon. C'est la couleur de ses yeux. Puis-je savoir...? °autant faire d'une pierre deux coups°

- Eh bien, j'ai vu un pendentif d'un dragon en argent qui entourait une émeraude, mais je doit donner la couleur pour le montage. °Il regarde à présent au travers du sol. Amusant...°

- Et vous avez VRAIMENT les moyens de vous payer ceci? °Bon, c'est impertinent, mais je m'en fiche, c'est moi le professeur!°

- ...

- Vous me dérangez, me demandez un renseignement sur VOTRE petit-ami, et ensuite vous sous-entendez que vous ne ferez que lui montrer ce que vous voulez lui offrir faute de moyens?

- Ben j'avais pensé que Harry...

- Donc, ce sera votre ami qui offrira son cadeau de saint-Valentin à votre petit ami?

.

Snape à explosé son quota de points.

.

- Pas trop le choix.

.

Et la j'entends tout un tas de bêtises sur une razzia qu'il aurait faite à Honeyduckes, qu'il avait pas prévu et que toutes façons cinq galions, ben ils y étaient même pas dans son compte en banque et que c'est vrai, il voulait pas que Harry sache par ce qu'il voudrait jamais qu'il le rembourse et que...

.

- Vous me les rendrez avant la fin de l'année Weasley.

.

J'ai juste eu à prendre ma bourse sur la table d'appoint à côté de la porte, et à lui planter six gallions dans les mains.

C'est effectivement une somme, mais c'est le prix pour ne plus entendre cette caricature de sorcier me raconter sa vie (il avait fallait passer à ses moments intimes avec Draco quelle horreur) et me regarder comme un épagneul battu.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais en tutu rose à paillettes (oui à paillettes) me remercie une bonne vingtaines de fois d'un ton larmoyant, et part enfin, avec mes économies pour m'acheter ma collection de romans policiers moldus.

Pour ma soirée, c'est fichu. De toutes façons il se fait tard, et puis demain j'ai les Poufsouffle. Première année, j'en trépigne de joie.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas si je suis ironique, après tout, mon quota va peut-être être atteint avant la fin de l'année, ils sont de plus en plus peureux.

Pourquoi je pense à Black? Ah oui, tiens c'est vrai Weasley et Malefoy sont reliés par la famille Black.

C'était forcément pour cela, que j'y pensait.

Forcément.

oOoOo

POV Black

.

- Monsieur, je souhaitais vous parler de votre filleul.

- Et si moi je ne voulais pas?

- Je... Je m'excuse, c'est que vous le connaissez bien, vous voyez? Et comme j'ai peur de faire une gaffe...

- Zabini, si jamais vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit je ferais en sorte qu'on vous reconnaisse à vos chaussures, est-ce clair?

- Non, je parlait de la Saint-Valentin!

- Ah? Ben entre, loupiaud, je vais pas te manger!

.

Et Sirius Black s'avança sur l'estrade pour recevoir l'award du caractère le plus tordu de Poudlard, aimablement passé par Luna Lovegood.

Bon, il à pas l'air méchant, mais quand même, je garde Marcel avec moi sur le bras du canapé.

Marcel, c'est ma mangouste.

On est donc tout les deux devant le feu, et il se détend, les coudes sur les genoux.

J'espère qu'il à pas envie de vomir, c'est une vrai peau de troll des glaces que j'ai, fourrure garantie sans puces, le troll me l'a négociée lui-même à prix d'or! (c'est très rare une peau de troll aussi bien muée).

Nous contemplons donc ce feu magnifique jusqu'à ce que ça me les brise menu, et que j'entame la conversation.

.

- Alors t'as aucune idée, et tu veux lui faire un cadeau?

- En gros, oui. Il à déjà un éclair de feu, et c'est le plus puissant jusqu'à ce jour, donc en quidditch, rien à faire. En bijoux non plus, il n'aime pas trop ça. Et ça fait trop peu de temps qu'on est ensemble pour que je sache quoi lui offrir réellement.

- Un animal? La pauvre Edwige est morte il y à un an. Mais je te déconseille un hibou ou une chouette. Pas les crapauds non plus.

- Un rat?

- Non, ça lui rappellerait ce sale traître de Pettigrow.

- Mmh... Je pense savoir alors. Je vais le laisser découvrir en premier. Vous êtes chouette, vous savez? +tenterait-il un pacte pour mieux me prendre dans ses filets?+

- Ah?

- Ben... Ouais. Harry me parle beaucoup de vous. Il dit que vous êtes... Enfin voilà. +Ha? Il à fourché, le serpent? +

- Que je suis?

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez.

- Dis le moi, allé, je suis chouette, comme tu dis.

- Non, vraiment, il vaut mieux pas.

- Dit.

- Non.

- Dix points pour Serpentard si tu le dit.

- Vous êtes barge gamin et maman poule, mais il aime bien. +Argh! Harry traître! Et ma crédibilité professorale alors? Bon j'admets j'en avait pas beaucoup jusque là... Mais argh, quoi! +

- Zabini...

- Oui?

- Tu aimes ta vie?

- Bon, eh bien bonne soirée, professeur.

.

Il se carapate comme un lapin vers la sortie. Harry tu va me le payer. Je retourne avec rage dans mon bain, que je réchauffe de ma baguette.

J'aurais pensé que ce grand gaillard aurait été plus agressif, mais non. Je me replonge avec délices dans l'eau, et je finis mon bain. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va offrir à Harry.

Snape.

Pourquoi je pense à lui, là?Je suis pas en train de manger des frites beurre-mayonnaise pourtant.

Ah. Harry à potions, demain.

C'est pour ça.

Crétin de Snape. Si Remus n'étais pas là. Pis Harry aussi.

Sous prétexte que l'entente s'est faite entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je devrait m'y mettre aussi pour prouver que oui, je suis bien un super-parrain.

Et Merlin c'est un danseur d'opérette. Mais bien sûr.

Me semble que les moldus ont la version marmotte de cette expression.

oOoOo

J-21

.

La salle sur demande était en conseil de guerre. Bon Voldemort est six pieds sous terre, là n'était pas le problème.

Il était question de la saint Valentin, et Harry, millionnaire de son état débattait avec Draco, autre jeune majeur honteusement riche, sur la façon d'offrir un cadeau, et surtout quoi offrir.

Hermione et Pansy faisaient les arbitres.

.

- Et sur le quidditch, hein? Ron adore le quidditch, alors si je lui offrait un entraînement avec l'équipe des canons, un balai neuf et son propre kit avec vif, cognards et souafle?

- Trop cher, Draco, fit Hermione. Ton argent de poche de la semaine et plus important que les économie des Weasley pour une année. Alors modère tes ardeurs. Pense nourriture.

- Un restaurant? Mais c'est minable!

- Tu oublies qui est Ron, fit Harry. Si tu lui offre une chouquette, alors tu lui offre la lune.

- À creuser comme idée, hinhin.

- Dray, t'es crade!

- Ah, ça va Pansy. Je suggérait juste que...

- Rien de sexuel, Draco, ça il y a droit tous les jours, si j'en crois vos « oublis de sorts de silence » trois fois dans la semaine. Je ne veux rien savoir sur les autres soirs. Hermione faillit rendre à l'idée qui s'imposait à son esprit.

- Alors ... Un souafle dédicacé? Un tout petit souafle de rien du tout... En or.

- Draco!

- Bon ça va... Va pour un resto et un souafle d'une qualité indigne de ma personne dédicacée par l'équipe.

.

Pour la troisième fois, Draco boudait. Il ne pouvait pas faire de cadeau à sa hauteur (un manoir n'est pas approprié, soit-disant) et avait peur de ne pas faire plaisir à son amant.

Harry n'avait toujours rien pour Zabini.

Le grand sorcier noir était certes d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais aussi bavard qu'une porte de prison quand il s'agissait de lui.

Drago avait bien insinué qu'il aimait beaucoup l'art, mais comme seul Draco s'y connaissait, Harry avait laissé tomber, puisque ni l'idée, ni le choix ne seraient de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la dépense non plus.

Selon Pansy et Hermione (Merlin pourquoi les filles sont si complexes?) Un premier cadeau ne pouvait pas dépasser une certaine somme.

.

- Et vous, les filles, vous avez trouvé?

- Nous, on se renseigne sur nos copains AVANT de s'envoyer en l'air comme des possédés.

- Hermione, redis ça encore une fois et je vomi dans ton pull.

- Elle à pourtant raison, Harry, vous êtes ensemble depuis plus ou moins quatre mois et vous ne savez rien les uns des autres. Et Merlin sait que seul le petit ami à droit à la place de super-confident, encore plus confident que le meilleur ami.

- Tu va me faire croire que Neville n'a plus aucun secret pour toi? Draco la regarda de travers.

- MOI, fit Pansy, j'ai eu le tact d'observer, oui monsieur. Et il se trouve que je SAIS que ma fontaine zen va plaire à mon Neville pour finir la décoration de son jardin secret derrière sa maison.

- Même moi, j'ai appris à connaître Théo, renchérit Hermione. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il aimait les oiseaux, ce que personne ne savait. Et vous? Avant de vous sauter dessus comme des désespérés?

- ...

- ...

- Bien, dans ce cas, Harry, tente de te rappeler ce que te disait Blaise entre deux soupirs, s'il te plaît. Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux orteils.

- Ben... Un jour on était sous la douche le soir, et il me frottait le dos, vous savez avec le savon « petit canard » celui qui sent la...

- Harry.

- Pardon, 'Mione. Donc on se lavait, c'est partit en sucet... En cahuète, et il m'a sortit un truc qui ressemblait à chaud lapin, mais c'était un autre mot animalier.

- C'est tout ce dont tu te souvient? Tu n'à pas entendu la suite?

- Hermione t'es mon amie, mais quand il à mis sa bouche là, j'entendais plus grand chose...

- HARRY!!

Draco tapa son poing contre celui tendu de Harry en se gaussant avec lui.

- Et tu sais quel rapport ça à avec ses hobbies? Reprit Pansy.

- Euh... Ben non, fit Harry penaud.

- Je crois que je sais, fit Draco. Pour le coup, Harry l'aurait embrassé.

oOoOo

J – 20

POV Snape.

.

Eh ben voilà, il fallait que ça arrive. Ce crétin congénital de Black (et je pèse mes mots) se retrouve à faire le cours de potions avec moi. C'est la semaine rouge de Lupin (hinhinhin) alors c'est à lui de venir expliquer aux élèves comment user des potions contre les vampires.

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde quand il dit qu'il faut observer la bête avant? Nan mais oh.

Et puis c'est pas normal.

Depuis que les cornichons le savent dans la même pièce que moi ils desserrent les fesses. Mais en plus il faut que je me le coltine toute la journée, le clébard!

Quand LUI aura son cours absolument inutile et dénué d'intérêt, je serait sensé débarquer comme une fleur la bouche en cœur pour donner les différentes potions et ingrédients nécessaires contre les goules et autres joyeusetés.

Ô joie.

Et vous savez quoi? Ce sac à puces fait tout pour me décrédibiliser. Il m'a même appelé Servilus devant des Serdaigle. Venant de lui seul, j'ai l'habitude.

Un bon rappel sur le fait que je l'ai vu renifler le derrière de Crokdur l'an dernier et je suis en paix. Mais si encore c'était tout.

Eh ben non, môssieur Black mange à côté de moi.

Du coup, je cherche par tous les moyens qu'il échange sa place ne serait-ce qu'avec l'autre énergumène quadrupède.

Hier matin j'ai changé son sucre en sel dans son café, j'ai rajouté des vers de mouches sur sa viande à midi, et j'ai même osé la soupe de tomates transformée en soupe de salsifis.

Sirius déteste le salsifis.

Ce soir, je ferais en sorte que ses pâtes deviennent roses.

Il à horreur du rose.

Comment ça j'en sais pas mal sur lui? Connaît tes amis, mais encore mieux tes ennemis, à dit un sage.

.

- Et donc vous lancez la potion sur lui, il se dissoudra.°quel crétin°

- Mais si ça ne touche que ses habits, monsieur Black? °remarque, ça colle avec la classe°

oOoOo

J – 15

POV Sirius

Oh l'enfoiré. Il à encore glissé une limace dans ma soupe aux cèpes.

Et je l'ai avalée d'un coup.

Oh l'enfoiré!

Tiens, pour la peine, un léger coup de baguette et hop, hinhinhin. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, l'abruti.

Je suis sûr qu'il se demande pourquoi tout le monde le regarde comme ça. Il était vachement puissant mon rictusempra.

Je m'éclipse avant de tout rendre dans la grande salle.

Buerk. J'ai finalement réussi à la régurgiter sa foutue limace.

Elle est énorme! Et rouge avec ça! Beuh.

Fort heureusement j'ai pioché dans sa réserve de potions comme le trauma post-vomitif. Super potion, on peux remanger juste après comme si de rien était. C'est un génie, ce mec.

Je rentre dans mon lit, et... Je hurle comme un damné.

Le petit... Un scroutt dans mon lit!!

Il à OSE!!

Dans ce cas, mon cher Snivelus, j'espère que tu apprécieras mon cadeau de ce soir. Je demande humblement pardon à cette pauvre eau froide.

Obligée de se déverser sur lui lorsqu'il s'endormira, quel triste sort...

Je me lève.

De bonne humeur, les protections autour de mon lit ont fonctionné, et je retrouve le cadavre d'une armée de moustiques gros comme mon bras sur mon tapis.

Donc, la journée sera belle.

Je descend déjeuner, toujours aux côtés de ce cher Servilus.

Tiens, il à changé d'eau de toilette.

Je préférait l'autre.

À part moi et Lupin en période de transformation, personne ne doit repérer son parfum.

Dommage, avec sa droiture et son cynisme, mettre un parfum nommé « insolence » c'est un appel au viol, je vous le dit.

Bon je le déteste, c'est vrai.

Mais je reste un homme, donc pas en bois, et c'est vrai que s'ils e sortait le pilier qu'il à dans le derrière pour passer de « Snape le vampire des cachots » à « Snape le vampire mystérieux qui respire la luxure », ben croyez moi, y'aurait foule devant sa porte.

Je me remémore l'image d'un « pilier » dans son derrière.

Ça doit être étrange un Snape qui s'envoie en l'air. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Le pire, c'est qu'il est le seul à être insensible à mes charmes. Si je voulais, même Flitwick partagerais mon lit. Je suis beau, pourtant non?

Idée pour constituer un casier « chantage » sur Snape : Voir comment il jouit.

Oh je vous voit déjà, c'est mal, pas bien, gros cochon etc. Mais non, du tout madame.

Je suis un célibataire endurcit qui ne cherche que la conquête d'un soir, homme ou femme, et si Snape peut avoir une nuit de folies entre mes bras expert, et accessoirement me donner de quoi le faire chanter pendant vingt ans, c'est du donnant donnant.

Imaginez juste qu'il crie « maman ». Nan, ça vaut le coup, hein?

J'entame donc la partie séduction. Je suis donc assis à côté de monsieur « j'essaye de te changer le sucre en sel depuis huit mois mais je me fait griller à chaque coup ».

Technique numéro un. Rapprochement.

Cette technique à été testée et approuvée par nombre filles et garçons de Poudlard.

Je me penche vers mon voisin, prend ma voix rauque en la changeant un peu avec celle du chien en moi, tout contre son oreille, et susurre :

.

- Severus (important le prénom)... Peux-tu me passer les croissants, s'il te plaît?

.

Et là, le tableau. Il me regarde comme si je lui disait que je voulait m'envoyer en l'air avec Dobby. Il à l'air écœuré.

J'ai donc usé d'une voix sensuelle, de son nom, d'un formule de politesse.

Pour le coup, ça la lui coupe, même si c'est pas dans le bon sens.

Et il me passe les croissants toujours avec cet air qui me fait penser que je me suis étalé de la purée de crapauds sur le visage.

Geste ultime, je le regarde dans les yeux en posant le plat de croissants à côté de moi sans m'en soucier, et lui décroche mon fameux sourire.

Ha j'y ait été un peu fort, il se lève et part. J'ai pas pu expérimenter ma technique numéro deux.

Zut.

Quel frigide, quand même.

oOoOo

POV Snape

.

Journée de merde.

Je me lève(pour la seconde fois, foutu seau d'eau froide), je me lave, plus d'eau chaude. Je chauffe donc une baignoire avec ma baguette, mais j'ai perdu dix minutes.

J'arrive à la table de petit-déjeuner, change automatiquement le sucre en sel, et prend mon café.

Ah oui, j'aurais du faire le contraire.

Je fais semblant de rien, et tente de faire passer le goût avec un croissant. Ah, c'est bon cette cochonnerie.

J'allais mordre dans une seconde bouchée.

.

- Severus... Je frissonne. Peut-tu me passer les croissants s'il te plaît?

.

Merlin. Ce mec est un démon de la luxure descendu sur terre pour mettre mes hormones à rude épreuve.

Vingt ans pour les dompter, deux secondes pour qu'elles fassent la fête.

Et c'est quoi cette eau de toilette? Un philtre d'amour? Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Mais bouffe les tes croissants, étouffe toi avec, espèce de sculpture en manque!

Non mais, il se croit où? Monsieur je suis gracié, adulé de Poudlard, riche, et beau comme le diable me fait du rentre-dedans?

Oh Merlin ce sourire. Faut que je parte.

Couché panier!

C'est exaspérant ce clébard qui connait son potentiel. Il se sait irrésistible, alors il en profite rien que pour m'humilier, je le sais.

Et merde. Cours de potions avec monsieur gravure de mode.

Bon, serre les dents, les poings et les fesses, on sais jamais s'il passe derrière moi.

Pense à un devoir de potions parfait, comme tu en faisait étant jeune, pense à une verte prairie.

Bien.

Respire, attend que l'autre abruti parte de ta classe et terrorise les à nouveau.

Ah mais non! Pourquoi c'est moi le modèle pour la lutte au corps à corps?

.

- Black, vous feriez mieux de prendre un élève...

- Mais non, Severus. °encore mon prénom!°Ils sont trop petits pour ressembler à un caverneux, ça ne serait pas réaliste. Vous voyez les enfants, vous prenez la potions, et la le caverneux, étant manchot, ne peux rien vous faire. Vous le prenez sous la gorge d'un bras, je ne sert pas trop Severus? Et vous ouvrez sa bouche en pressant les deux côtés de sa mâchoire. Mettez-y du vôtre, Severus, vous ressemblez à un poisson obèse! Et la, vous glissez la mixture, ce que je ne ferais pas, sinon votre professeur de potion serait réduit à l'état de liquide.

.

Des murmures d'encouragement pour me liquéfier parviennent à mes oreilles.

J'ai chaud, j'était contre ce torse, dans ses bras,il me touchait et m'appelait par mon prénom.

Severus, il va falloir que tu contacte l'agence sorci-gay. Ça devient urgent, , je préfère les hommes... ET ALORS?! Vous auriez du le comprendre depuis le temps! Je suis sûr que ce foutu Black est au courant!

L'heure prend fin, et des midinettes entourent l'apollon pour lui demander des détails.

Je les hais. Je suis puéril, mais Black me drague MOI.

Et Merlin sait que j'ai vraiment besoin de tirer un coup ces temps-ci, ne serait-ce que pour pimenter ma triste vie.

Mais attend. Black me fait du rentre dedans.

J'ai besoin de me « vider ».

Logique.

Je réponds à ses avances.

Oui, mais si je le fais, je suis perdant car dominé. Que faire?

Un sourire. Tiens, bien ça. Je souris jamais en plus. C'est réservé à mon familier d'habitude.

Il se tourne vers moi avec son sourire charmeur. Allé Severus tu peux le faire. Je tords ma bouche, pense à mon familier qui s'est encore prit la patte dans le bouchon de la baignoire.

Ah un sourire. Et franc. Il à une tête de déterré, maintenant. Ben il lui arrive quoi?

Mon sourire disparaît aussi pour le coup.

.

... *_Le soir venu_*...

.

Je regarde ma main droite, et mon abdomen.

.

- Désolé les poteaux, mais c'est la vie.

.

Et j'entreprends cette tâche avilissante mais si bonne.

Une première cuillerée de glace est sortit du pot pour arriver à ma bouche. Un litre et demi, ça devrait être suffisant pour oublier le sac à puces.

oOoOo

POV Harry.

.

Je suis contre la peau douce et ferme, entre un bras et un torse, la tête posée sur l'épaule couleur chocolat corsé.

La vie peux vous réserver plein de surprises. Par exemple avec Blaise, on se connaissait à cause de Slughorn.

Au début, il voulait me péter la tronche. Au bout de deux mois il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me péter autre chose.

Je le détestait, pourtant.

Mais quand on à été dans la même salle à attendre les autres, pendant trois heures, on a finit par apprendre à se connaître.

Alors non-seulement ce bel italien ne déteste pas les moldus, mais en plus il est gay. Bon la réunion avait été annulée, et on était pas au courant. Après, on s'en fichait un peu, on était trop occupés à savoir si tout au fond, il y avait une carie ou non.

Heureusement qu'on à recommencé la dernière année, sinon, on n'en aurait jamais profité.Mais ca n'est que maintenant qu'on s'aime, comme un couple, donc notre première saint-Valentin!

En ce qui concerne les filles, on leur à annoncé il y à quelques mois, on voulait avoir un peu de vie intime avant.

Là ou j'ai été passablement choqué, c'est quand j'ai vu Ron jouer au tétris humain avec Malefoy.

Un choc, je vous dit.

Non, vous ne savez pas, vraiment, imaginez, Ron portait les oreilles, la petite queue, les bottes et les gants de lapin blanc. Poil de carotte en lapin, si ça s'est pas du sado-masochisme... enfin après ça, j'ai vanné Ron pendant un mois entier, et j'ai accepté Malefoy.

Forcément, l'entente Serpentard – Gryffondor s'est nettement améliorée.

Ça à permis à Neville de se déclarer à Pansy, et à Hermione de se jeter sur Nott.

Ne le dites pas mais avec Ron on se fiche toujours d'eux en les appelant le couple de gnomes. Hermione fait un mètres vingt les bras levés, et Théo m'arrive à l'épaule.

Et récemment, on à découvert que Crivey avait une collection impressionnante de photos de Daphnée Greengrass. En petite tenue consentie.

En revanche, j'ai deux professeurs qui sont retombés en enfance.

Snape qui s'abaisse à ça.

Même moi et Draco on avait pas osé. Rendez vous compte, faire boire un philtre d'amour à Rusard pour qu'il viole presque Sirius en plein dans la grande salle.

Bon Sirius s'en est bien sortit et à crée un nuage de pluie au dessus de la tête de Snape. N'empêche. Ils devraient arrêter de se bouffer le nez.

Je sais pas, qu'ils essayent de se bouffer autre chose pour une fois.

.

- Tu ne dors pas, mon ange?

- Non, je pensais à Sirius.

- Pardon?

- Non, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je me disais qu'avec Snape ça va un peu loin, non? ¤Et puis quoi, il me trouve assez stupide pour lui dire de but en blanc si je pensais à faire ça avec un autre mec? Non pas que j'ai envie mais il me prend vraiment pour une buse la... ¤

- j'imagine. Mais tu peux pas non plus leur pointer une baguette sous le nez en disant « fais bisou » pour qu'ils s'excusent l'un l'autre.

Je ris à cette pensée.

- T'es pas bien, Blaise.

- Je sais. Là, y'a un truc qui me gêne... Moui, plus bas... Mmmmh...

.

Je coupe la connection quelques heures...

oOoOo

POV Sirius

.

Mais! Pourquoi il sourit? J'ai un truc sur le nez? Il est malade ce mec, je vous le dit. Il veux pas de moi, hein?

Phase neumbeur tou. Les cheveux démoniaques.

Héhé, tu devra bien sortir manger ce soir, cher Severus! Dumbledore à interdit les repas en chambre sauf nécessité absolue.

Je répond à deux trois gamines de mon dernier cours et je vais m'assoir à table. Demain soir c'est la pleine lune.

Pauvre Remus, il doit être dans tous ses états. Il est pâle d'ailleurs, mais tout baigne, il à sa potion.

Tentative un. Je me penche à son oreille, et je lui sort qu'il à une micro-tâche de sauce (préalablement discrètement faite par moi de ma baguette) près de son entre-jambe.

Il a regardé direct, et à poussé un juron. Bien.

Tentative 1.02. Je lui effleure le bras en prenant le poivre. Il s'est reculé avec sursaut. Je pue ou quoi?

Bon tentative 1.03 quand même. Le tombé de fourchette. Tout un art. Déjà, faire tomber sa fourchette de façon technique, et ceci, mesdames et messieurs, tout le monde ne sait pas l'effectuer correctement.

Mais MOI, Sirius Orion Black, j'en suis le maître.

Je commence par regarder les Gryffondor en m'amusant. Ce qu'il y à de bien, c'est qu'ils font toujours des conneries.

Je m'assoit donc plus en arrière, décontracté pour mieux apprécier le spectacle, fourchette en main, coudes sur le dossier de ladite chaise.

Je sourit façon « tu me veux, hein? » et je me replace pour finir mes tagliatelles (toujours choisir un plat italien, c'est forcément plus sexy) et là, c'est le drame.

Ma main, en se remettant innocemment dans la trajectoire de la table, oublie le couvert, qui frappe le bord de la table, et glisse de mes doigts.

Un maître je vous dit.

Cling.

Le doux bruit de la victoire.

Deubeule perfect, la vilaine petite fourchette atterrit sur la chaussure de Snape. Il paraît agacé, et se baisse, sûrement pour que je n'ai pas à le toucher.

Mais, un tombé de fourchette ne vaut rien sans le ramassé de fourchette.

Je me penche donc un quart de seconde après lui, entre la table et son oreille. Car oui, il avait reculé pour se saisir de l'objet, sinon, il se cognait.

Comme par hasard, ma chevelure soyeuse lui caresse le visage alors que je me penche. Et pourquoi est-elle si longue d'après vous? Elle couvre la fourchette.

En prenant le maudit couvert, il prend une de mes mèches. On se relève en même temps, je fixe ses yeux (très beaux) et il me tend le tout.

Je regarde comme si j'avais oublié la raison de notre rapprochement, et je caresse ses doigts en m'emparant de l'objet de mon délit. Et je sourit.

Tiens, Snape sait rougir? Alors j'ai gagné? Ah non.

Il me traite encore de crétin congénital et autres absurdités.

Zut.

Voyez vous, ça n'est pas facile, j'avais déjà essayé de le séduire.

Oui, évidement, c'était un pari envers moi-même.

On me surnommait le dieu du sexe, et je voulait absolument arriver à arracher un regard au dieu de la frigidité. Eh ben j'ai pas réussit.

Il était mignon, à l'époque, je l'aurait bien mis dans mon lit. La je le vois, il est musclé, et même si son visage n'est pas forcément celui d'un sex-symbole, je peux m'y faire.

Il m'obsède, je crois. Pourquoi résiste-il comme ça?

Ah oui, il est peut être hétéro?

Pas con.

En attendant je vais encore rêver de ce démon de froideur qui ne se décrisperait rien que pour moi, cette nuit.

Et la veuve à cinq doigts va remplir son office.

Je vais e coucher... enfin me soulager et me coucher.

Je comprend pas les gens qui prennent des douches froides. Moi je me soulage, c'est plus plaisant. Et moins douloureux.

Bon c'est plaisant mais je vais avoir des ampoules à force. Il est une heure moins le quart, et j'aurais pu repeupler la planète au moins vingt fois. Je tiens plus.

C'est pas comme si je le découvrait, ça fait des années qu'il n'y à plus que lui qui me hante. Le seul qui me résiste, et vous voyez, si je le tape pas, j'ai envie de lui. Et à ce stade je peux plus avoir envie de le taper.

Il me le faut.

Vingt ans à essayer de le serrer. Croyez moi à Azkaban, j'ai bien musclé mon poignet!

J'en suis pas amoureux, c'est pas le problème, c'est juste qu'il n'y à que lui qui ne répond pas. Et ce n'est pas normal.

J'ai fait tourner des tas de mecs plus hétéros que Lupin à la gay attitude. Et c'est pas peu dire.

En résumé, si je me le fait pas, je pète un câble. Je sort donc de mes appartements pour le rejoindre.

Soit je me prend un râteau, soit il m'accepte.

Quitte ou double. Voire triple si je suis en forme.

Saloperie de couloirs trop longs! Dix minutes à courir avec un barreau de prison entre les jambes! L'horreur. J'ai presque honte.

Un chaud lapin qui court vers sa carotte. Vive les robes de sorcier.

Je frappe à la porte en bois.

oOoOo

POV Snape

.

Il m'a chauffé, la catin! Mais quel...quel.. morceau de choix!

Bon, Sev, ne panique pas, il te fera sans doutes d'autres avances plus prononcées, ou tu pourra dire que tu l'as pris en pitié.

En attendant, je pourrait m'appuyer sur ma troisième jambe.

Façon trépied.

En plus je suis presque sûr qu'à mon époque de Poudlard il me regardait bizarrement, déjà.

Oh, et puis zut je vais le voir.

Minute. S'il me rejette car ce n'était qu'un jeu? Oui, il a toujours fait ça, jouer avec toi. Qu'il couche avec moi pour ensuite m'humilier, je sais pas si je dirais non vu mon état.

Deux heures non stop que je suis excité.

Mais s'il me repousse, je suis presque prêt à demander service à Longdubat.

Presque.

Je suis pathétique. Je suis seul, tout le monde me hais pour ce que je suis, et je suis prêt à me jeter dans les bras de ce m'as-tu-vu à cause de ces foutues hormones.

En même temps, ma vie est fade, j'ai un réputation à construire, et j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air.

Soyons logique.

Soyons un homme et réfléchissons avec notre entre jambe une fois dans notre vie.

Sirius, J'arrive.

J'ouvre la porte, il allait frapper.

Je mord ma lève inférieure, il me regarde avec ce sourire de psychopathe.

Qui se transforme en expression de surprise.

.

- Ton visage... Tes cheveux...

- Pardon?

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Le sort de dissimulation ne fonctionne plus.

- Tu est superbe, Severus!

- N'exagère pas!

- Moi qui pensait que tu t'étais pourri les dents avec tes potions...

- Oui, bien sûr, les cheveux gras, les dents jaunes inégales, le corps tout maigre et pourquoi pas un rire démentiel tant que tu y est?

- Ben, c'était toi, pourtant. Comment?

- Je me lance un sort pour apparaître effrayant en quelque sorte, face aux autres. °autant répondre de suite°

- Mais c'est stupide, tu est vraiment beau! Je soupire.

- Et quelle autorité j'aurais eu avec ma tête d'ado? La tienne? Ne me fais pas rire. °j'étais pas sensé me jeter sur lui, moi?°

oOoOo

POV Sirius

.

J'approche ma main de ses cheveux longs, tombant gracieusement jusqu'au creux de ses omoplates. Ils bouclent un peu comme les miens.

Il à un nez adorable, une mâchoire fine, les yeux légèrement en amande, et les dents bien droites et parfaitement blanches. Il est moins blafard et plus épais. Oublié aussi le teint cireux. Il pète la santé.

Il est canon.

Si les gens savaient que Severus Snape est une pure bombe... Ils feraient comme moi.

.

- Severus... Je te voulais déjà avant mais la... Je vais plus te lâcher. Il a un regard étonné.

- Mais je ne suis pas beau. Pourquoi?

- Tu as un charme énorme, Severus. Je caresse sa joue en entrant. Tu est sexy, comme personne.

- Et nos disputes? Allô, c'est moi Snape, Servilus!

- Ne m'insulte pas, Severus. Les autres ne le voyaient peut être pas mais moi je sais que tu est bourré d'humour. Ils sont trop cons pour relever tes piques voilà tout. °Ma parole mais c'est qu'il me ferait tomber dans son panneau!°

- Ne sois pas hypocrite. Tu me déteste. Tu ne me veux que par ce que je te résiste, c'est ça?

- C'était vrai, mais la, j'ai envie que tu me résiste tout le temps, tous les jours, tous les ans. Et que le soir tu me laisse gagner...

- Sirius...

- Mmh... J'ai embrassé son cou. Prononce encore mon nom.

- Sirius... Arrête. °que de conviction!° Tu ne m'aime pas.

La bombe est lâchée. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Mais attendez... Je reprend un air sérieux, et ferme sa porte.

- Tu m'obsède depuis plus de vingt ans, je ne pense qu'à toi, je t'attends toi tous les jours et je suis heureux quand tu m'accorde un peu d'attention. Pour toi, c'est quoi?

- ...

- Laisses-toi aller Severus.

.

Je le prend dans ses bras et il résiste au moins autant qu'une chenille morte.

Ses bras partent autour de mon cou, sous mes cheveux, qu'il caresse. Je vous l'avait dit, non?

Il penche la tête pour que j'ai accès à sa gorge, et me séparant de lui, je vois son regard vitreux. Il m'embrasse.

Dieux, il le fait bien, sa langue est chaude et impérieuse, il tient les rennes. Alors je pose ma main sur ses fesses et le rapproche brusquement de moi.

Choc entre nos deux érections. Il gémit, et je suis très fier de moi.

Là, l'animal en moi fait place. Je ne respire plus que son odeur, je m'en imprègne. Je comprend par mon centre de gravité qu'on s'est allongé, je suis sur lui, dominant.

Je ne parle plus, je grogne, et remontant à ma source sauvage, je me cale entre ses cuisses pour arracher ses vêtements.

Sa robe est déchiquetée. J'ai beaucoup de force quand je suis dans cet état.

Sa chemise suis le même destin, et il se retrouve torse nu au dessus de ses haillons, et je le regarde avec envie. C'est la première fois qu'il à ce visage suppliant, quémandant la caresse.

Je suis un bon chef de meute, et je le mord.

Partout.

Il est à moi.

Son cou, son torse, son abdomen. Je lèche, je sens son empreinte de goût.

D'une main, je plaque ses poignets en haut de sa tête, avant de faire sauter les boutons de son pantalon de l'autre.

Son sexe est dressé, et je me rue dessus, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Je suis sauvage, et en quelques minutes, il jouit dans ma bouche en hurlant.

Il gémit très bien.

Mais je veux l'entendre encore alors je le garde en bouche pendant qu'il supplie de me retirer. Je le regarde. Mes yeux ont du prendre une couleur d'iris jaune.

Il paraît que je suis plus sexy ainsi. Je crois que oui. Il se regonfle de désir.

Alors je retire ma bouche, et lui passe quelques gouttes de sa propre semence par un baiser. Cela l'excite encore plus.

Et devant lui, je me débarrasse de mes vêtements. J'ai souvenir que cette chemise est en soie brodée main.

J'écarte ses cuisses et me lèche les babines. Je crois que ma queue de chien est apparue.

Tant pis.

Je le relève, me met en tailleur, et lui dessus.

Il est fragile dans mes bras.

Beau et fragile. J'aime cela.

Je faillit crier quand il s'empare de mon sexe pour s'empaler d'un seul coup. Et il n'a même pas mal. Doué le bougre.

Il commence ses va-et-vient, en sueur, me regarde toujours, les yeux fous, ses abdominaux sont contractés, et sa verge frotte entre nous deux.

J'entends le claquement animal de ses fesses contre mes cuisses. C'est trop, ou trop peu.

J'opte pour la seconde.

J'accroche ses fesses, mes mains sont griffues, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

Je devient hybride quand je perd le contrôle.

Je prend ses hanches en plantant des ongles dans sa chair et l'oblige à aller plus vite.

La sueur se mêle à ses poils, produisant un bruit toujours plus indécent, il m'embrasse, je n'en peux plus. Dans un cri, je me libère.

Encore deux coups, et j'ai son sperme sur le ventre.

Il tremble, et je me calme reprenant une forme tout à fait humaine.

J'entends ces trois mots.

Ce dont il a du se rendre compte alors qu'il m'embrassait.

Ce dont j'avais voulu me convaincre, puis qui m'est devenue une évidence.

Je le porte jusqu'au lit, il est encore groggy, et je m'endors contre ce torse si parfait.

.

- Bonjour Sirius.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Tu...

- N'essaye pas de me chasser. Je reste. Laisse moi profiter de ton apparence encore quelques heures avant le petit déjeuner.

- Je croyais que peu importait mon physique? Il a un sourire amusé. Je le serre un peu plus.

- Voui, mais je peux pas mentir totalement. Et puis j'aime que tu ne te montre qu'à moi. Tu est trop sexy pour le monde extérieur.

- A toi et Marilyn.

- Qui?

Une petite mangouste monte sur le lit. Elle couine vers Severus qui la caresse en souriant. Marcel va se faire des poteaux!

oOoOo

Jour J

POV Snape

C'est la saint Valentin. Youpi. Je ne SUIS PAS romantique. Je n'aime pas tous ces trucs dégoulinants de mial de cette stupide fête.

Pour le coup, la grande salle à changée, pour se mettre par tables de deux, avec quelques une rondes de huit places pour les premières années et célibataires.

Merlin merci, la table des professeurs reste la même. Je vois Weasley offrir son pendentif à Draco, qui jubile comme une fillette. Quelle honte. Bon au moins, la carotte à vu juste.

Plus loins, Zabini, mon dernier rempart écroulé, se pâme devant un petit chaton blanc. Un chat alpin. Bien vu. Quand au crétin balafré, il se pavane avec une gourmette. Apparement leurs initiales y sont entrelacées.

la table des professeurs. Dumbledore à offert une rose blanche à toutes les femmes de la tablée.

Sirius arrive, je ne sais pas s'il pourra s'assoir après hier. Il grimace et je rit intérieurement. Je rit beaucoup moins quand je vois une petite boîte devant moi. Il me sourit quand je lui lance un regard noir. J'ouvre quand même.

Merlin.

Une chevalière en platine ensorcellée. Elle porte une pierre noire au centre, avec deux s entrelacés. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon nom, forcément. Idiot de romantique.

Crétin que je suis d'avoir acheté la même pour lui, en rouge.

.

FIN

* * *

.

Et voualaaaaa, merci de m'avoir luuuuue!!

.

Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du mande alors... **REVIEW**?

Bisous, à une prochaine!


End file.
